


Sick.

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emetophilia, Gore, Impalement, M/M, everything is really really gross, puke, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamori, you should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all gore and puke. Mind the tags!
> 
> EDIT: My friend and fellow clownfucker ali drew a fantastic comic to go along with this: [HERE](http://clownfvcker.tumblr.com/post/115533001335/jeez-yamori-what-did-u-expect-to-happen-so-i)

He's wriggling in his lap and it's got Yamori practically panting, wrist-deep in hot, wet organs, feeling them pulse and throb around his thick fingers. There's something special about Nico, something special about the way he starts to heal even as Yamori is ripping him apart. It lets him tear and re-tear, lets him shred apart fragile viscera and the thin, shiny threads of muscle and sinew as they re-knit themselves. 

It's intoxicating. Nico enjoys it too, that much is clear from the way he's gasping, little laughs and moans escaping his lips, his words breathless and not really making much sense. Just noise. Words of encouragement. Pleas and begging and filthy, filthy words, perched straddling Yamori's wide hips, his own scrawny legs propped up on either side of the man as Yamori digs around in his insides like he's casually playing with clay.

He's getting carried away. Yamori always knows when that Kakuja inside him is threatening to take control - it's a tenseness, a maddening tightness in the back of his brain, feeding off the memories of his torture, the knowledge of how much he loves this, of how much he enjoys breaking things. He hates it, but. He couldn't function without it. He can't think of a time he didn't feel this way.

His fingers curl around something thick and filled with liquid, like a water balloon, and squeezes - he wants to crush it. He wants Nico to scream.  
It has an entirely different effect than the one he expects. 

It happens in only a split-second, but it's vivid. Nico gags and makes a little "urp" sound, his eyes widening in legitimate surprise. The organ between Yamori's fingers tenses, pulses and twitches violently. There's the constant smell of blood, thick and metallic and intoxicating - and then all of a sudden there's another smell entirely, the bitter, high, scent of stomach bile as Nico pukes all over Yamori's chest. 

It's disgusting and hot and Yamori makes a distressed sound, like a shout. Nico is shuddering, cold sweat beading on his forehead immediately, his body reacting more violently to this than it had to being gutted in the first place. He hadn't wanted to puke all over his current boyfriend - and by the looks of it, Yamori was mostly stunned.  
It was what he got for grabbing a hold of his stomach and squeezing like it might've done something different. 

Blood and puke drip down Nico's chin, warm and disgusting as it lands on the front of his shirt. It's on Yamori's neck and all over his chest, staining his shirt and his skin all the same sick color. It's dark from the ruptures Yamori had caused, and nothing at all seems appealing about this situation to Nico. In his opinion, the night is ruined. He feels unbearably queasy, and he thinks it might be nicer if Yamori would say something and stop just. Staring at him. His eyes are kind of glazed over, a little spatter of Nico's vomit on his cheek.  
Then, all of a sudden, he's moving and Nico is being pinned down on the bed. 

He kisses him and it's hot and tastes disgusting, it tastes like his own puke and it makes nausea well up in his stomach once again. Nico gags a bit, eyes drifting shut as Yamori licks at his filthy chin, lapping up the vomit staining his face as if he's enjoying it. He certainly seems to be. 

It wasn't beautiful, it was just gross and filthy, but there was something undeniably attractive about Yamori when he came unhinged. His chest was heaving and he bit at the larger man's lip, as if that might somehow ward him off, or at least distract him from the current situation.

Clearly, it did nothing to stop him from running his wide tongue across his cheek, leaving drool behind as he licked up the puke sticking there. It was undeniably a good feeling, even though the scent of vomit was still thick in his nostrils. Then Yamori had his tongue down his throat again and it's fucking sick but he'd be damned if it wasn't a little amusing. 

Yamori is practically growling, nails digging into Nico's shoulder, other hand pushing his thighs apart. He wants to fuck him, he wants to wreck him, and it's making him lose his mind. Something about how disgusting everything was had made him slip, made him slide downhill towards the mindset of the Kakuja, the monster inside himself. His face was red, his eyes now black and narrowed, devoid of any kind of sympathy.

Nico couldn't deny how much that expression peaked his interest. 

He'd ride this out, both figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
